MÃ‚Âª Teresa Puerto Ferré
Mª Teresa Puerto Ferré és catedràtica de llengua anglesa i pertany a la reconeguda entitat, Colectiu Fullana. Currículum Vitae Catedràtica de Llengua Anglesa (oposició lliure -40 anys d'experiència docent) Llicenciada en Filosofia i Lletres (Filologia Anglesa i Francesa.). Master en Llengües Anglo-Romàniques. Membre d'INCE (Institut de Calitat de l'Ensenyança del MEC). Ex-Coordinadora de Didàctica Específica de l'Anglés Universitat de Valéncia. Servei de Formació del Professorat. Coordinadora de Proyectes Sòcrates d'Intercanvi en l'Unió Europea .Conselleria d´Educació i Ciència. Membre del Colectiu Lluís Fullana de Professors d´Universitat i Doctors de l´Universitat Politècnica de Valéncia en defensa de l´història, la cultura i la Llengua Valenciana. Investigadora i coordinadora de proyectes d'Innovació Educativa. Conselleria d'Educació i Ciència Professora dels Cursos de Llingüística Valenciana de l´Escola d´Estudis de la Real Acadèmia de Cultura Valenciana (R.A.C.V.). Viages constants d'investigació i intercanvi d'experiències per: Regne Unit , Irlanda, U.S.A., Canadà, Alemanya, Àustria, Noruega, Suècia, Finlàndia, França, Dinamarca. Països ex-socialistes de l'Est d'Europa: Rússia, Polònia, Chekia, Estònia, Letònia, Lituània , Itàlia, Grècia, Egipte, Turquia. Anàlisis dels seus sistemes educatius i situació social. Numerosos cursos de formació, rebuts i impartits al voltant de tot tipo de temes educatius i d'investigació. Més de trescents artículs d'opinió en ràdio i prensa nacional i internacional, conferències formatives a colectius docents i socials de U. K. i de la Comunitat Valenciana. Analista e investigadora especialisada , en temes educatius de l'Unió Europea , en Llingüística Anglo-romànica , Llengua Valenciana, Mass Media (Mijos de Comunicació britànics i europeus) , religions en Europa , Hª Contemporànea, dona, Rússia i Païssos de l'Est , i política contemporànea mundial. Participant habitual en la tertúlia del «Poder Valenciano» en Valencia TeVe televisió i programes de Castelló Televisió:»El Tertulión» i «Joseti Punto y Aparte». Llibres publicats "Llengua Valenciana una llengua suplantada" .(Diputación de Valencia.2006) “Cronologia Històrica de la Llengua Valenciana” (Diputación de Valencia. 2007) Treballs d´investigació (doctorat i postgrau) “ Margaret Thatcher´s Political Discourse: an Analysis ”( Universitat de Valencia.1994) “Analysis of a text in double version:Spanish/English”(Universitat de Valencia .1994) “Programa y Metodología del Inglés para la Renovación de las EE MM” (Conselleria d´Educacío i Ciencia”.1986) “Eficacia de las Técnicas de Pre-lectura para el aprendizaje de las Lenguas” (Consellería d´Educació i Ciencia.1987) “El Aprendizaje de la escritura en Lengua Inglesa como destreza comunicativa” (Conselleria d´Educació i Ciencia. 1988) “Needs Analysis for the teaching of English in the Valencian Community” (Consellería d´Educació i Ciencia..1989) “Dirección de un Centro Público de E.S. y Enseñanzas de Régimen Especial”(Consellería d´Educació i Ciencia .1996) “Preventive Approach to A.I.D.S.:materiales curriculares para la prevención del SIDA” (Consellería d´Educació i Ciencia.1995) Proyectes de l´ Unió Europea: Socrates Lingua Action IV “Cardiff and Valencia, Past and Future of Two European Cities” (Socrates Lingua Action IV.Generalitat Valenciana.1995) “Europe, Yesterday and Tomorrow : the Same Past, the Same Future” (Socrates Lingua Action IV.Generalitat Valenciana1996) “R.E.A.C.H. :Respect through Educational Awareness of Cultural Heritage”(Socrates Comenius Action I .Generalitat Valenciana.1997 ) Enllaços externs *Intervenció radiofonica en el Programa "A fondo" d'Enrique de Diego al voltant de la Llengua Valenciana. També breus paraules referint-se al llibre Cronologia Històrica de la Llengua Valenciana *Articul al voltant del llibre "Cronologia Històrica de la Llengua Valenciana" Categoria:Llingüística